


Sink or Swim

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Am I doing it right?, Day At The Beach, F/M, Sexual Jokes, Swimming, dun dun dun, how do tags work, imma keep going tho, m'gann is suspicious, prolly not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "I can't fucking swim you jerk!""What? You Artemis Crock badass archer chick can't swim?""Yeah laugh it up Baywatch, I can't swim!""Want me to teach you?"





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> A beach day that ends in them actually getting along! I really like writing this series and I hope you guys enjoy too! Let me know if you guys have any requests and remember criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive! Enjoy!

"Come on Artemis!"

"No, it's too early for this!" Artemis yelled from her room, Wally rolled his eyes as M'gann tried to pry her from her room

"It's ten a.m. get up we're going to the beach!" there was giggling and the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Fine fine Jesus I'll go!" she'd finally given in to the girl, M'gann exited her room looking accomplished.

"I'll pack the snacks!" the martian girl bounced into the kitchen with Connor in tow leaving Wally alone, with Dick on some special mission with Batman and Kaldur back in Atlantis he had no one to be around.

"You better hope this trip is worth it M'gann!" Artemis called as she exited her room, Wally could swear his jaw actually hit the floor.

"Damn beautiful," he said low enough that the pair in the kitchen couldn't hear him. Artemis was clad in a light blue bikini top and a tiny pair of white shorts her hair pulled to the side of her head in a braid instead of its usual ponytail.

"What the hell are you staring at Baywatch?" the archers eyes were narrowed daring him to say anything, and since Wally never knew when to quit...

"Just keeping the memory for myself later," his eyes raked over her body taking in how gorgeous the blue looked against her tan skin.

"M'gann, Kid Stupid is being a pervert!" she complained as the other girl walked out with a picnic basket.

"Guys, it's probably our last beach day for a while, can't you guys play nice for a few hours?"

"Tell him to stop being a creep!"

"Just ignore him and he'll stop!" Artemis opened her mouth to argue, but then clamped it back shut crossing her arms over her chest. "Now that that's settled, to the beach!" the martian said clapping her hands together.

They got to their usual stretch of the beach next to the volleyball net and set up their space.

"We're going swimming, you coming?" M'gann was hand and hand with Connor ready to dash into the water.

"No I think I'll just sunbathe for a bit, you guys go ahead," Artemis was slathering her arms in sunscreen.

"Wally?"

"No I'm good for right now, go have fun," M'gann immediately started yanking Connor towards the water.

Wally glanced over at Artemis who was sitting on a towel still rubbing sunscreen on herself.

"Hey beautiful can you get my back?"

"Fuck off Baywatch," she replied not even turning around.

"But my poor ginger skin will fry in the sun!" the blonde didn't even answer, "pretty please with pizza on top?"

"Fine goddammit!" she snapped standing up with the sunscreen in hand, he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and stretched, smirking at her as her eyes trailed down his chest.

"See something you like?" he chuckled, she glared up at him and shifted her weight to one foot.

"What, your scrawny body? Yes I definitely want that, now sit down and turn around," Wally rolled his eyes and sat on the chair he'd brought with him. He heard the cap of the sunscreen snap off and felt her warm hands rubbing lotion into his skin, he leaned back into her touch.

"You know if you wanna massage another place, I'd be down for that," there was a smack delivered to the back of his head.

"You're disgusting," she scoffed, "can you do me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I meant my back you perv!" Wally chuckled at her face flushing red and took the bottle of sunscreen from her squirting some into his hand. His hands smoothed the lotion onto her shoulders, his hands worked the tense muscles.

"You know your back is really tense?" he whispered in her ear, he felt her shiver and lean back into his touch, He pushed on a particular knot in her back and a moan came out of her mouth.

"Alright that's enough of that," Artemis stood abruptly and laid back on her towel on her stomach.

Wally was content for a while just relaxing and dozing off in the warm sunlight, he glanced down where the blonde still sunbathed. His eyes got caught up looking at her toned tanned legs, he remembered how they felt shaking under his hands and bit his lip staring at her.

"Quit staring at me," she hissed not even turning to look at him

"How did you know I was staring?"

"I can feel it, it burns so cut it out," she flipped onto her back to make sure she tanned evenly, but his gaze was unwavering. "Wally I said cut it out!" she ripped off her sunglasses, he couldn't tell if she was glaring at him or the sun.

"I can't help that you're beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of you," his voiced lowered an octave, she rolled her eyes and laid back down sighing.

"Hey you two, we're gonna pack up and go back, you guys coming along? We can watch a movie," M'gann had appeared again holding hands with Connor as usual.

"I think I'll stay out for a while, I'm enjoying the sun," Artemis smiled up at her friend.

"Yeah I'll hang back too," Wally could sense how annoyed she was by that.

"Okay...have fun you two," it was obvious that their friend was suspicious, but she and Connor packed up most of the stuff and left anyway.

"Why did you stay?"

"Same as you I wanted to enjoy the beach," Wally stretched leaning back in his seat comfortably.

"You're unbelievable," the blonde got up from her towel and started towards the water.

"What are you going on about?" he also stood following her as she stormed off, she suddenly turned around her grey eyes blazing.

"With this whole, 'you're so beautiful' thing you have going on right now, I'm fucking sick of it!" she turned her back continuing her walk.

"Sick of someone telling you that you're beautiful?"

"Sick of you being such a...ugh!" a sound of frustration ripped through her teeth when she finally got to the water. The pair were wading up to their knees when the redhead splashed the angry girl.

"I think you need to cool off," he chuckled at her still angry face.

"Cut it out Baywatch," she snapped, he splashed her again, "I said cut it out!" she splashed him back.

"C'mon beautiful, that the best you got?" he teased, with that the blonde shoved him hard making him fall back into the water, he heard a noise he's never heard from her. She giggled as he sit in the shallow water spitting out the salt water that was in his mouth. "You think that's funny?"

"A little," she seemed so proud of herself, Wally stood up and threw her over his shoulder, "Wally put me down!" she squealed, she almost sounded angry but there were still giggles bubbling out of her mouth.

"As you wish beautiful!"

"No no that's not what I-" she was cut off by him tossing her into the water, she resurfaced sputtering and grabbing onto him, "get me out of here!" her voice had lost all of its playful tone and was instead fearful.

"Woah woah beautiful what's wrong?" 

"Stop talking and get me out of the damn water!" the way she was clinging to him would have been comical if she wasn't so scared, when he got close enough to the waters edge Artemis let go and stormed up the beach to where her towel was, Wally followed confused.

"What was that all about?" he asked as she wrapped herself in her towel gathering her things, she said nothing. "Hey, I'm talking to you," he grabbed her arm trying to slow her movements.

"I can't fucking swim you jerk!" she shoved him away fuming.

"What? You Artemis Crock badass archer chick can't swim?"

"Yeah laugh it up Baywatch, I can't swim!" her bottom lip stuck out, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she pouted.

"Want me to teach you?" he asked, Artemis crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot.

"What so you can laugh at me some more? No thanks!" the blonde tried to turn and walk away, but Wally grabbed her shoulder again.

"Beautiful I promise I won't laugh at you, I just want to teach you to swim," he smiled at her very cute, very angry face.

"Promise?" she questioned still looking suspicious, he nodded, "fine, but if you tell anyone I will kill you!" he rolled his eyes at her empty threat and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the water.

"The general rule of swimming is, as long as you keep moving, you won't sink. So just keep your arms and legs moving and don't panic, you should be fine," he pulled her into the water until they were about waist deep.

Artemis continued into the water tentatively, she was doing fine until she started to panic, her breaths came out short and quick.

"Artemis, babe you have to relax," he pulled her closer to him by her waist, "see? We're fine just keep calm," he let her go once her breathing returned to normal.

"A-am I doing it?" she questioned, her voice seemed a little shaky but she was calmer than before.

"Yeah you are beautiful," he smiled, "look at that you learned to swim," he chuckled.

"No shit Baywatch," she retorted, he noticed her teeth were chattering, he then realized that the sky was now dark with storm clouds and the air was chilly.

"We should get out, I don't know about you but I don't want to get caught out in this storm," they raced to shore, and of course Wally won.

When the pair got back to the cave M'gann and Connor were snuggled up on the couch.

"Hey, you two have fun?" M'gann asked lifting her head off of Connors shoulder.

"As much fun as you can have with Kid Stupid," Artemis said making her way to her room, Wally right behind her.

"I'm not that bad," she ignored him opening her door, "and you didn't give me my shirt back." he added the second part quiet enough so the others couldn't hear. A piece of fabric promptly hit him in the face, he caught the smell of perfume.

"That good enough for you Baywatch?"

"Did you wash this?"

"Nope!"

"Yeah, that's definitely good enough for me," a dirty smirk spread across his face as he walked away.

"Guys Wally's being a perv again!"


End file.
